Gordon adventures: City 19
by Portal 2 GLaDOS
Summary: The story starts when Gordon is venturing through the tunnels under and out of city 19 after he completed the "objective" with alyx but were split up but shortly after that reunite, Shenanigans ensue before Alyx gets back to business, They don't have a time limit but they're sure now that they are getting out of City 19 alive.
1. Tunnels

Gordon Freeman was walking through a abandoned part of City 19 in a tunnel, When he heard wood breaking in the distance he started walking towards the breaking noise unholstering his pistol and flipping the safety silently to (OFF) he kept walking when he started to hear breathing in the distance but he couldn't tell from which direction he crept slower then he was a small time ago.

"RAHHhh!" Came a unidentified voice from behind him, He flipped around and fell to his knees when he saw Alyx behind him, "Hahah Gotcha" Alyx smiled that cocky smile she usually does, And Gordon looked away hiding his smirk.

"Soo we gotta get out of the city we've already done all we can here." Alyx said with the now returned business in her voice, I guess we both had the same Idea to use the tunnels after we got slit up, Gordon remembered a short while ago when Alyx was split up from him due to some hunters and a strider and while she was away he ran into a weird mutated creature that took multiple explosives to kill, It seemed like a mutation of a antlion queen and crab legs, Verrry creepy.

"Hellooo..?" Alyx said waving her hand in-front of his face "This isn't a time for daydreaming Gordon." Alyx said in a funny/mocking tone Gordon just played along and got back to getting through this dirty tunnel when they ran into a shotgun Alyx traded her gun for it.

"Wow nice!" Alyx said she and Gordon kept walking through the tunnels when they reached a powered door Alyx walked up to it but it didn't open, "Shit! No power!" she said banging on the door "Why does it have to be us!" She screamed and kicked the door which only left a skid mark from her shoes on the door not even a dent "Guess you gotta do it the old fashioned way.." She said pointing toward a vent in the wall.

Great.


	2. Abandoned

Great..

Now I have to stuff myself into this dusty old random vent Gordon thought so he got into the vent

"Did I ever say that I appriciate you doing this I should really thank you sometime." Alyx said

Gondon Thought I changed my mind about having to go in these vents I would love to know how she would thank me, Cake? Nah not her style.. HEADCRAB Gordon wacked it across it's face.. Well were a face would be if.. Why am I even thinking about this? Gordon thought as he pushed out a vent covering in the wall.

Ahh a switch Gordon flipped the switch distant generator sounds were heard in the walls. "Wow good job gordon!" Alyx said as she hugged Gordon "You know we make a good team, I still thank you for doing all this stuff for me you didn't have to.. Well let's go."

Gordon got some supplies healed and armored up and continued down the Corridor "Zombine!" Alyx yelled as a zombine exploded enough to shake our vision.

We kept walking.. Have I mentioned that it's pretty hard to breath in a dusty tunnel under a city?

Every now and then hearing rumbling above us as building got crushed, and having one-sided but still enjoyed conversations with Alyx.

Then we came across another door, It seemed makeshift Probably build in the resistance tunnel out of the city as a resting area.

Great..

I was getting really tired.

"It looks like a resting place.." Alyx said after she pushed the door open in a tactical sort-of way.

"What's in here.. Well this room looks like a kitchen." Alyx Said

Oh gosh FOOD..

"And in heree.." Alyx Pushed a Door open "Bedroom.. oh no.. Only one.." Alyx said in a weird way Wait was that a flirty tone?

"Guess we'll have to make do with what we have.. oh look another room is in the bedroom it looks like a bathroom that's good.." Alyx tested the water "Working water looks clean!"

"Well that tunnel had alot of dirt in the air so I'm gonna soak my cloths in the sink while I take a shower, You can do the same."

Gordon sat on the bed to wait his turn, 1 bed 1 bathroom Ughh..

"Gordon I meant for the shower to happen ..now.. We can sleep after." Alyx flirted

Wait what? She wants me to take a shower WITH her? She's hugged him before but never flirted like this before, Well it would be quicker the more sleep the better.

"Come on gordon (Giggle) I'm not gonna wait forever." She walked into the bathroom

Gordon followed


	3. Backwash

...Gordon Followed...

Alyx into the Bathroom, it was really nice and the shower was big enough for both of them, soap, shampoo, everything,

Alyx grabbed his glasses and slowly took them off then he took his H.E.V off and his civ shirt and Alyx unzipped his pants and Alyx gasped a shockwave sent though his body as she kissed his Hard-On and took off his pants all the way.

And then he took her shirt off and then here Black Mesa undershirt, She had a Bra on under that an-

Alyx pulled him into a Kiss and he Kissed back and as they kissed he undid her bra and it fell to the floor with the rest of her cloths he unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs and then he willingly slowly pulled her panties down to her knees and he looked at her pussy and touched it, She twitched in plesure he put his finger inside it really quickly and not deep and pulled it out "Ahh" Alyx moaned slighty.

They put the cloths pile into the sink of hot water and soap they scavenged from the area and Alyx got into the shower it had two Shower Heads one of which could be detached to get your back, some sponges and other various cleaning items.

"Mmmm Come on Gordon and don't forget your 'Crow Bar'" Alyx Seductivly said staring at his hard cock he jumped into the shower and he turned the water to hot and plugged the drain it started getting steamy quickly just as quick as they're tounges were in each-others mouths, Gordon grabbed a bar of soap and started rubbing her boobs with them "Gordon your dirty I think we need something special to clean you.." She got onto her knees and Grabbed his 'Crow Bar' and put it inbetween her soapy boobs and started pulling them up and down on his hard-on "Ohhhhmm" Gordon Moaned "You'r still dirty I need to clean you some other way.."

And she put his cock in her Mouth and gave him some slow head and grabbed the shower head and held it up to her pussy she moaned It must of felt good, Gordon Grabbed her head and pushed her deeper "Ohhh yeah Alyx suck my cock." He moaned and the shower head shot water into Alyx's vagina She kept sucking deeper and deeper until- "Ohhhhhh" & "Ohhhhhh" They both orgasmed and layed onto the bottom of the shower getting rained on by the steamy water Alyx gulped down his Hot slimy cum

"You still seem-ohh-dirty to me but a little cleaner I got some of the stuff out it tasted good mmmmm give me more of your nice cock." Alyx got up and hovered over his cock and grabbed it and ajusted the hard pole right in line with her wet soapy pussy and slowly lowered into it Moaning all the while, "GoR!-Go-Gordon i-ih-I'm sti- ih-Still a virgi-Ahh-Virgin! OHHhh!" She lowered onto the cock and Moaned as loud as she has the whole time as she took in this hard cock "Your cock fe-EEHH -feels so -fuohmygosh- good!" She said as she Raised up and down her Boobs 'Obaying the laws of gravity' and he grabbed them as she lowered down and raised on his cock He started suckleing on her boobs and twisting the other and repeating the motion on the twin of the two

"OHH YES YOUR COCK FEELS GOOD SUCK MY TITS GORDON ON MY GOSH OH MY GOAAAHO OOOHHHHHHHHHHHM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM CUM INSIDE ME GORDON SEED MY EGGS I WANT YOUR BABIES OHHH YESSS" Alyx said

He felt his cock in bursts send his seed into her womb like electrisity filling her up to the brim practically dripping with cum

she had a orgasm while he filled her and layed on him his cock holding his load inside her.. They just layed in the shower the drain now opened by Gordon's foot, he felt like sleeping inside her so he did.

Alyx and Gordon fell asleep after fucking in the shower they're cloths clean and drying the shower still on while gordons large load swam slowly to they're god, They're seed to Impregnate and Fertilize her egg, While they were sleeping.

Gordon thought wow I fucking love this girl I wanna be with her forever,

We gotta get out of the city.


End file.
